


dr. holland

by cattyohkat (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkwardness, But Only In The Start™, Crack, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, but only in the start, sperm clinic au???, tom is a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cattyohkat
Summary: It's your 18th birthday. You decide to celebrate it by making an appointment with the sperm clinic that Tom Holland works at. What better birthday gift is there than getting pregnant with Tom Holland's child?Lowkey crackfic.





	dr. holland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asstheticc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstheticc/gifts).



> warning: this fic barely makes any sense, i wrote this to procrastinate on studying
> 
> prompt by @PERFECTHANLON on twitter go yell at her for me

_Y/N = Your Name_  
_Y/L/N = Your Last Name_

"Ah, what a lovely day, isn't it?" Tom sighed as he stroked his lewd cock. He was on his knees under the sheets on a Saturday morning while the sun is peeking through the bedroom curtains, casting lovely rays on Tom Holland's ass. Tom sucked his own fingers with his luscious lips and reached back to finger his tight pink hole.

Suddenly, Nurse May walked in and shrieked. "What are you doing, Dr. Holland?!" She clasped her hands around her mouth and blushed brightly.

"Oh, n-nothing! I'm just gathering more sperm for our clients!" Tom called out from under the sheets. He still didn't take his fingers out yet, searching for that one spot that would make him bust his cute little balls.

Nurse May relaxed, her arms going slump. "All right then, Doctor, but don't overwork yourself!" Tom only stopped holding his breath when he heard the door close. Just as it did, he let out a small squeal at the sudden shock of electrici-ee travelling up his curvy spine. Just a few more strokes from his talented fingers and he was gone, bursting right into the plastic cup he was holding beneath his dick. Tom groaned softly into his pillow and goes soft.

"Okay, time to deliver this to Ms. Y/L/N," Tom muttered to the air. He got out from under the sheets and wiped the collecting sweat from his forehead dramatically. Dr. Holland got dressed relatively quickly, a cup of sperm in his right hand and a clipboard with a consent form attached to it on his left. He made his way to the waiting room and told the receptionist to call for Ms. Y/L/N.

_\- Your P.O.V. -_

God, I'm so nervous. I've been worried over so many big decisions before but this has to be the most nerve-wracking one. I am shaking so hard that my pussy is sweating!

It took a bit of waiting after the receptionist told me that the doc will be with me shortly. But it's okay because from what I've heard on Tumblr, Tom Holland AKA Dr. Holland himself works here! I only wish that means I'll be able to have his child in my womb. What more could any lovely, dainty lady ask for herself on her 18th birthday, right?

So here I am, clouded in my own nervousness and excitement with a puddle of slick in my panties, when all of a sudden-- my gaze landed on what had to be the most beautiful, most attractive, most vagina-quaking creature the universe has to offer. His soft mop of brown hair, gentle masculine features, those earth-like eyes that I wanted to stare into as we dine at McDonald's and fuck in the dirty disabled-only bathroom...

"... Ms. Y/L/N?" The lady at the front desk called out. "Ms. Y/L/N!" My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the annoying lady with annoying glasses.

"Yes, I'm here," I replied as I stepped up from my now drenched seat and walked over, winking at Tom as I approached. The annoying lady gave me a weird look and proceeded to open her crusty lips.

"Dr. Holland will take you to his office now," she grumbled. I glanced back up at Tom and my heart almost skipped a beat when I noticed that he looked away abruptly. Maybe, just maybe the attraction would be mutual after all?

"Ahem, um, yes— f-follow me, please," Tom cleared his throat professionally and looked like he was trying to hide his blush. I couldn't help but blush as well as his good looks were causing my entire labia to vibrate. He turned around and opened the door next to him, stepping aside for me to walk in first. Of course, I was extremely embarrassed, but I thought I couldn't let his gentlemanly gesture down.

Tailing behind him, I checked to make sure that my hair looked okay and I wasn't a total mess. When we arrived, I made sure that I sat down very slowly to emphasize my curves. To my surprise, my seducing worked amazingly, maybe even better. Tom visibly gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing in the sexiest way possible. I still couldn't believe that I was breathing the same air that he was at this time. The most handsome man working at a sperm clinic, and the most awkward 18 years old looking to mother the child of a man whose alluring looks rival Greek gods... It was like a match made in heaven.

"So, Ms. Y/L/N-"

"You can call me Y/N," I interrupted and felt my cheeks flush directly afterward. "There's no need to be formal, right?" I felt so awkward I wanted to crawl into a hole already. Just as I considered getting up and leaving, I made eye contact with Tom and noticed that he was blushing, like, really badly. Seeing him react such a way in front of me sparked animalistic urges in my heart that took mountainous effort to tame.

"Of-Of course, Y/N! It's um... Nice to meet you today," Tom laughed nervously. I could see him fiddling across his desk and wanted to hug him so badly. He was just as awkward as me in person, which was practically the best thing to ever happen.

"It's nice to meet you too, Tom," I smiled. I hope he didn't mind us being on a first-name basis already within a few minutes of meeting each other, but he didn't seem to have a bad reaction at all, only fiddling with his thumbs quicker. "So, Tom, I'm here to talk to you about fathering my child," I began. "From what I was told on the phone, that is possible, yes?"

"Uh, yeah- of course, you just have to sign right here, see?" Tom handed a clipboard over with a form attached, pointing a pen at the signature area. I took the pen from him, my fingers brushing against his for a brief moment, and skimmed the form. It was just some information making sure that I won't sue them if anything goes wrong and that I'll take full responsibility for the resulting child. A few flicks of my wrist and the signature was complete. I slid the clipboard back to him and licked my lips, noting that his eyes were stuck to them.

"Right, uh- that's perfect, Ms- I mean, Y/N." Tom got up from his seat and gestured for me to follow him. "Now we just have to get the actual procedure done, so if you may, please follow me." But before he got to exit the room, I stepped in front of him and blocked the doorway. I made a move by swinging my arms around his neck and closing the distance between us, nose touching nose.

"How about we get this over with right here and now, Tommy Boy?" Again, I saw Tom gulp quite obviously, and I smirked when I felt his hands feeling up my waist. He pressed his lips against mine passionately, his tongue prodding at my lips and tasting my raspberry lip gloss. I returned the kiss with just as much fervour and pulled him toward the desk. I seated myself on the desk and slammed his crotch between my legs, wrapping them around his hips tightly. Tom was panting already and fumbled to take off his shirt as I did so as well. We moved quickly and impatiently and it was getting harder to breathe.

"W-Wait, Tom," I placed a hand on Tom's chest and pushed him away for a bit, "someone could walk by and see us." The glint in his eyes made my knees tremble. It was like a switch suddenly flipped inside him, unleashing the dominant and controlling side of him.

"There's no need to worry about that, Y/N," Tom whispered in my ear hotly. "The nurse and I are the only ones running this clinic, and I assure you that she won't be coming around here anytime soon." I gazed up at him incredulously, but I was too desperate to debate him any further. I needed him now and it looked like he felt the same as well. Tom's nimble fingers pushed up at my bra and undid the clasps, our outer garments long gone somewhere on the floor. I chewed on my bottom lip in anticipation of his hopefully impressive member, though with a man his size it's hard to imagine him packing a good deal. Once the bra was off and out of the way, Tom dived aggressively for my breasts. He squeezed my left boob and sucked viciously on the other like a hungry infant. I let out a soft moan and grabbed onto his messy hair, feeling his tongue fiddle my breast tissue around.

"More," I muttered sweetly as he slurped on my titties. "Give me more, Tom!" I demanded. Tom smirked at me at the request and it felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. How was it possible for a man to be so cripplingly handsome? I didn't have time to think about the answer to that question as I heard his belt dropping to the floor. His pants followed and my mouth felt like sandpaper when I realized that I was so close to getting to see his dick. His thumbs slipped underneath the elastic band of his briefs, just barely peeling it off. I groaned at him and tore his briefs down for him eagerly. The celebrity looked surprised that I did so, and even more surprised when I almost snapped my panties in half taking it off and shoved his stuff into my pussy.

"Oh- shit, Y/N!" Tom moaned darkly as he gripped my ass. His mouth was shaped in an "O" and I couldn't resist but to lean into him and kiss him softly. His tongue was lapping at mine gently as he pulled me deeper into his embrace. I could feel his cock opening my walls up. I held his gaze longingly, attempting to communicate the immense pleasure I felt. His face contorted slightly when I clenched around his 6-inch dick. "You feel so good, Y/N," he mouthed into my lips. I rocked my hips back and forth onto his dick, encouraging him to start thrusting. He seemed to get the message when he started setting a medium pace, careful hands fondling my breasts and my cheeks as he muttered inaudible things into the air. Every thrust pushed a small moan out of my lips and I could tell how they were affecting Tom. I could see him getting more aroused as he sped his thrusts up and held me tighter.

Suddenly, he pulled out of me and flipped me onto my stomach. I yelped in surprise and tried to stand up straight to adjust the way I was leaning against the hard edge of the desk when he urged me back down, effectively bending me over the desk at a 90-degree angle. My arms flew up to support myself on the hard surface as he slammed back inside me, a pained groan tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Shit, are you okay, Y/N?" Tom stopped his thrusting abruptly and pulled me up until my back was pressed against his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Please keep going," I pleaded. He placed soft kisses on my shoulders. I couldn't help but notice that I was panting like an animal, though Tom was doing the same too. He continued setting his lips from my neck to the end of my back, before coming back up again to sling an arm around my breasts to strap me against him. I could feel that his other hand was positioning his member against my entrance again, and the jolt of pleasure and satisfaction I felt when he finally entered me again was incomparable. The room was filled with skin-slapping noises and soft moans. I felt hot all over and hungry for more contact. I tilted my head to look at him and I could tell he was the same too. His pupils were blown wide, constricting the dark colour of his irises. I pushed myself onto his thrusting hips desperately and shoved my lips roughly against his. I felt a deep sense of shame within me because of how unlike me this wanton side of me was. But that didn't matter because Tom made me feel like everything was okay. His skillful tongue massaging my lips did nothing but raise the arousal burning deep in my abdomen. I placed my palm on top of his hand resting on my waist and felt like I would have collapsed if he wasn't holding me up.

"Fuck, Y/N... I'm gonna come," Tom groaned. His pounding didn't falter at all. If anything it got faster and harder the more I chanted his name mixed in with loud moans. I pulled away from his cock and flipped around, my back resting on the wooden desk. Without hesitating, he entered inside me again and resumed our love-making. His panting was getting louder, signalling that his climax was close. I felt like I was at the tip of my orgasm too, the waves of intense arousal and delight that I felt each time he entered me was getting too much. A couple more thrusts later and I tipped my head back, feeling my pussy convulse around his cock as my orgasm tore through me. When I was done, I met his eyes that were blown impossibly wide from lust and saw them shut close again, followed by a quiet groan of my name and bursts of wet and thick fluid splattering my walls.

We sat there, exhausted from the aftershocks of our climaxes, and I felt his arms sliding up and down my back. "Y/N?"

"Yeah, Tom?" I croaked, my voice raspy for some reason. He looked up at me like a tired puppy, his eyes half-lidded and forehead glistening with sweat. I ruffled his hair as his face was buried in my chest.

"Can we go to the cinema this Friday?" he mumbled into my boobs. "That's the only day that I'll be free on this week." I managed a smile and sat up on the desk again, my back aching in pain from staying on a hard surface for so long.

"Does that mean I'll get to boast about having Tom Holland as my boyfriend?" I saw his eyes light up for a moment.

"I mean, yeah, I suppose," he responded with a slight chuckle. God, I wanted to marry him already even though I'm already having his kid.

"I am the luckiest girl in the world," I declared to the air. Tom grinned wider at that and leaned in for another kiss, one that I returned with much excitement.

"Yes, you are, darling."


End file.
